


~Black Arrowhead Necklace~

by lunarosewood (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I need Alec in some of Magnus's jewelry damnit!!, Kind of..., M/M, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunarosewood
Summary: Alec bit his lip. “I’ve been thinking for a while and is there any way I could...” he hesitated, nerves getting the better of him as he eyed the jewelry box sitting in front of them.Magnus followed Alec’s gaze in the mirror and smiled.“Did you want to borrow something?” he guessed, grinning when Alec nodded.“Yeah. I mean, if that’s ok...I...” Alec stammered.Magnus simply turned to face him and put a finger to his lips.“Of course it’s ok Alexander.” he assured. “Did you have something in mind?”





	~Black Arrowhead Necklace~

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, but fingers crossed it made you smile for our amazing power couple. Happy Valentine’s day everyone!!

It was the day before Valentine’s day, and Alec had been getting ready for the day. He had just finished his shower and gotten dressed, which was longer than normal thanks to a certain someone.

Alec smiled as he looked over at Magnus, who had just gotten dressed and was sitting over at his vanity deciding on what pieces of his vast jewelry collection he’d wear today.

An idea soon hit him as he put an arm around Magnus’s waist and dropped a kiss to his cheek. “Hey babe?”

“Yes darling?” Manus replied as he looked up at him in the mirror.

Alec bit his lip. “I’ve been thinking for a while and is there any way I could...” he hesitated, nerves getting the better of him as he eyed the jewelry box sitting in front of them.

Magnus followed Alec’s gaze in the mirror and smiled.

“Did you want to borrow something?” he guessed, grinning when Alec nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, if that’s ok...I...” Alec stammered.

Magnus simply turned to face him and put a finger to his lips.

“Of course it’s ok Alexander.” he assured. “Did you have something in mind?”

Alec nodded as he looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder at the open jewelry box. He hesitantly reached over to pick the black arrowhead necklace off of its hook in the case. It was simple, and long enough that it could be hidden under his shirt if need be.

“That was actually what I would’ve suggested. May I?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded.

“Sure.” he replied and placed the necklace in Magnus’s hand. Magnus stood up and gently placed the necklace around Alec’s neck, making sure it was latched before letting it go.

Alec gave a small smile as he ran his thumb against the smooth stone. “It’s pretty.” he murmured.

Magnus smiled as he rested his hand on Alec’s chest. “It suits you my love, and it goes well against the diamond pattern of the shirt.” he mused. Alec laughed.

“Thank you for letting me borrow this...” he whispered. 

Magnus leaned in and kissed him quickly. “Of course. If you’d like, once we’re home tonight, we can portal to Dubai and see if we can find you something to start your own collection. As an early Valentine’s day present maybe?” he offered with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist.

“Sounds like fun. I’ll see you tonight. I hope you have a good day.” Alec replied with a smile and a kiss.

“I love you.” he whispered against Magnus lips as Magnus chased his own, quickly claiming them again as Alec pulled him closer.

“I love you too Alexander. Be careful today.” he replied.

Alec smiled as he kissed his beloved one more time before begrudgingly letting go. “I always am, babe.” he told him as he grabbed his suit jacket off the hanger by the door and heading out of the bedroom.

_ ~~~Later at the Institute~~~ _

“Can I see your necklace Alec?” Isabelle asked. Alec looked up at his sister in slight confusion before he looked down and realized it was on the outside of his shirt.

“Sure.” He replied as Izzy reached out and took the pendant in her hand.

“This is one of Magnus’s isn’t it?” She guessed.

Alec smiled. “Yeah. I...just felt like wearing something. Be a little bit different. That’s all.”

Isabelle grinned as she let the necklace fall against his chest. “I like it. It looks good on you big bro.” She told him.

Alec couldn’t help but smile a little more, as several more people throughout the day had made comments about the necklace, and by the time he made it home after a long patrol and far too much paperwork, he was in a slightly decent mood, which only soured when he saw that Magnus wasn’t home yet. He looked over on the counter and saw a bouquet of red roses and a card with his name on it.

_ Late night Downworlder Council meeting, but I did find you something you might like. Don’t wait up. I love you. XOXO  _

_ -Magnus _

Alec smiled as he set the roses aside and realized that a box was hiding behind them. He picked it up slowly and opened it to reveal a simple but absolutely beautiful silver necklace with a black stone set in it, but what really caught Alec’s attention was the gold love rune, the color that made him think of Magnus’s breath-taking cat eyes.

Alec laughed softly, feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears as he took Magnus’s necklace off and replaced it with the new one. 

Soon, a portal opened behind him and stepping out of it was Magnus, looking like a gorgeous rockstar with his classy mohawk and the vibrant red shirt under the black waistcoat and tight pants. The gentleman smiled at his boyfriend.

“Hey. Thought I told you to not wait up-” He started but was quickly cut off when Alec cupped his face in his hands and kissed him with all the passion and love he had. Magnus sighed in the kiss and ran his hands around Alec’s waist, dipping slightly to get underneath his shirt, pulling him closer as Alec slid an arm down and around Magnus’s shoulders, parting slightly to hug him tightly against his chest.

“I love you so much Magnus.” he whispered against his lips before claiming them again in a searing kiss that made both of their hearts race.

Their kisses soon slowed down as they separated, though Alec still held him tightly.

“I love you too. I see you found my gift.” Magnus murmured.

Alec smiled as Magnus toyed with the chain a little. “Yeah, I just got home and found it. Thank you so much. It’s beautiful. Just like the man I love.” he replied, complete adoration for his boyfriend shining in his bright hazel eyes. Magnus blushed slightly, a smile gracing his lips, which Alec couldn’t help but kiss again, slowly and gently, a sigh escaping against his lips before he rested his forehead against Magnus’s, smiles gracing their faces as they stood together in the moonlight of their home, not leaving each other’s embrace the rest of the night...

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this was a thing! I’m proud of it so I hope everyone likes it! <3 <3


End file.
